The Lie That You Tell Me in Winter
by RallFreecss
Summary: Kebohongan. Hal yang menyakitkan, tapi kadang memang harus dilakukan. Ini semua demi melindungi senyumanmu. Melindungi hatimu yang sangat rapuh, lebih rapuh daripada sepatu kaca milik Cinderella. Terkadang, untuk terus melihatnya tersenyum, ada satu dua hal yang harus kita korbankan. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kita lepaskan, walau itu berat. Collab with Alta Sky.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

 **The Lie That You Tell Me in Winter**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pair :**

 **AkaKuro (main)**

 **Story :**

 **©Alta Sky and Rall Freecss**

 **Warning :**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, BL.**

* * *

Kereta baru saja sampai di stasiun. Begitu pintunya terbuka, puluhan orang keluar dari dalam sana. Beberapa tampak tergesa-gesa, yang lain tak kalah cepat. Stasiun kereta hari ini pun ramai seperti biasanya.

Dari dalam kereta, seorang pemuda berwajah murung tampak terseret arus manusia. Langkahnya tertatih-tatih menuntun tubuh ringkihnya, jika ia tak hati-hati, bisa saja dirinya menabrak tiang yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Untung saja, ia masih bisa menarik dirinya dari arus mematikan itu.

Setelah selamat dari _maut_ , pemuda itu berjalan gontai keluar dari stasium. Jaketnya tak terkancing dengan benar, syal yang melingkar pada lehernya tampak akan segera jatuh, ia tampak acak-acakkan sekali.

Kepulan asap mengudara ketika pemuda itu menghela nafas, ah, musim dingin sudah kembali berkunjung.

Sepatu _boots_ yang ia kenakan bertabrakan dengan jalanan yang tampak mulai ditutupi permadani putih yang dingin. Potongan permen kapas itu berhatuhan dari langit, sedikit demi sedikit.

Pemuda berantakan itu mengadah, menatap langit biru yang sewarna dengan matanya nanar, "Oh, lihatlah, salju pertama tahun ini telah turun," ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Netranya menangkap sepasang kekasih tengah bermesraan di bawah payung yang mereka bagi, saling melempar guyonan, kemudian tertawa bersama.

Ah,manis sekali. Tapi,juga membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Membuat dirinya ingin menumpahkan air mata.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 21 tahun, baru saja kembali menyandang gelar _single_ yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama 4 tahun lamanya. Ia tak percaya, kepercayaan dan cinta yang ia dan _mantan_ kekasihnya bangun dalam kurun waktu selama itu bisa kandas di pinggir jalan seperti ini, tanpa alasan yang tepat pula.

 _Diputuskan secara sepihak, aku bahkan tak ta_ _h_ _u apa alasannya_ , batin pemuda itu sambil merapikan syalnya yang mulai lalai menghangatkan lehernya.

"AKASHI-KUN BODOH!" teriak pemuda itu frustasi, orang-orang di sekitarnya tampak tak peduli, mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tapi, begitu lebih baik, kalau sampai ada yang menoleh, Kuroko bisa saja diseret ke pos polisi setempat karena dikira mengalami gangguan kejiwaan.

Tapi, tampaknya dalam waktu dekat Kuroko akan benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya, akan benar-benar menjadi bagian dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa terdekat. Ah, semoga saja hal seperti itu tak terjadi.

Puas berteriak, menyuarakan kekesalan serta kejengkelannya, Kuroko menghela nafas, dan melanjutkannya kembali perjalanan pulangnya. Ia tak mau jadi mati beku karena lama-lama mematung di sana. Setidaknya, sebelum ia mendapat penjelasan dari Akashi, mantan kekasih tercintanya.

 _Lihat saja, akan kupaksa ia untuk bicara. Bahkan jika itu artinya aku harus mengejarnya sampai ke ujung dunia_ , tekad Kuroko dalam hati sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket, mencari kehangatan.

Langkahnya terburu-buru lagi. Menembus lautan manusia dan hiruk-pikuk kota, mengabaikan suara dan bisik yang masuk ke dalam telinga. Sebab apalah gunanya perasaan jika bukan untuk dirasakan, memerangkap Kuroko dalam kekesalan yang pastilah tak menyenangkan. Akashi _Damn_ Seijuro.

Lalu, takdir rupanya memang naksir dengan permainan lemparan dadu. Menentukan asal korbannya macam yang menjadi setannya di permainan petak umpet siang bolong. Karena semesta ini saja sudah sengkarut, apalagi perasaannya, yang sekarang seolah jungkat-jungkit di taman kanak-kanak yang dimainkan.

Kuroko sebetulnya tak berharap, tapi juga tak menolak, bila ada suara indah, mulus, penuh kebahagiaan berteriak nyaring memenuhi udara.

"Ah—Kurokocchi!"

Sungguh, rasanya Kuroko makin pusing saja. Teka-teki silang yang ia pernah ia isi pun tak serumit ini, lalu apa-apaan dengan alur kisahnya?

Kalau saja ia bisa lupa ingatan mendadak, ataupun tuli mendadak, Kuroko pasti bisa langsung berlari menuju rumahnya tanpa harus berurusan dengan pemuda pirang yang sejak tadi menyerukan namanya.

Tolonglah, ia sedang tidak _mood_ bertemu dengan orang lain saat ini.

"Kurokocchi!" sekali lagi, teriakan cemprengnya terdengar memenuhi udara, menembus keributan yang diciptakan lingkungan sekitar.

Mau tak mau, Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan menyapa si pirang dengan nada datar seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan.

" _Doumo_ , _desu_ , Kise-kun."

 _Cover boy_ majalah terkenal itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika jaraknya dengan si mungil biru muda hanya terpaut empat langkah, tak terlalu jauh, tak juga terlalu dekat, cukuplah bagi dirinya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aroma vanila Kuroko sudah tercium jelas oleh indera pengendus Kise, oleh karena itu ia tak meminta lebih.

Aroma tubuh Kuroko yang membaur dengan salju yang masih berjatuhan memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Kise, pemuda yang digandrungi remaja putri sampai ibu-ibu arisan itu merasa seolah sedang menikmati _ice cream vanil_ _l_ _a_.

Makan _ice cream_ di musim seperti ini? Yang benar saja.

Tapi, kalau berada di dekat Kurokocchi semuanya jadi hangat. _Makan 1 box penuh es pun aku sanggup,ssu!_ batin Kise mulai tak karu-karuan.

Ah, selalu saja seperti ini, ketika pemuda mungil ini berada dalam area jangkauannya, imajinasinya selalu saja menjadi liar, jantungnya pun tak kalah liar, seolah ingin melompat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uh," Kuroko memanggil lantaran Kise sudah terlihat bego wajahnya, bertanya halus meski agak menampar bagai dilempar bola basket, "Kise-kun sudah autis atau bagaimana?"

"Duh, Kurokocchi!" Kise mengembungkan pipinya, pura-pura kesal. Selalu seperti ini, Kuroko kadang tak mengerti kenapa Kise bertingkah sok manis di depannya. "Aku, 'kan, kangen padamu. Sudah lama ke luar negeri dan tak bertemu Kurokocchi. Eh, eh, Kurokocchi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Akashicchi?"

Senggol sedikit saja, ternyata rasanya cukup sakit. Jadi Kuroko hanya menunduk, membiarkan sepasang iris angkasa tak berkilat gemilang lagi diterpa mentari, malah sekarang meredup sampai-sampai warnanya agak biru tua.

Kise bungkam. Tak mengerti dan belum mendapat penjelasan, jadi ia tidak tahu tingkah apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Err, Kurokocchi—UWA!"

Karena bulir air itu tanpa sadar jatuh dan melewati dagu, menetes jatuh menampar bumi.

Kuroko bingung, kenapa rasanya bisa sesakit ini? Padahal ia pernah membuat jarinya berdarah hebat ketika hendak membuat sop tofu untuk Akashi dulu, tapi, rasanya tak sesakit ini.

 _Kenapa bisa sesakit ini?_ batin Kuroko menerawang.

Pemuda gemini yang berdiri di sampingnya panik, bingung atas reaksi yang diberikan teman lamanya ini. "Ku-Kurokocchi … ! Ke-kenapa menangis … ? Apakah aku mengatakan hal yang salah, ssu?"

Ya, kau baru saja menabur garam pada luka yang masih basah, mencurahkan perasan lemon pada luka baru. Selamat, Kise, kerjamu bagus sekali.

Cowok flamboyan itu buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tasnya, menyeka air mata yang menetes sedikit demi sedikit, membasahi pipi pucat itu. Menggenangi pelupuk matanya, mencemari wajah yang biasanya datar itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kise-kun. Emosiku sedang tidak stabil," ujar Kuroko sambil menepis tangan si pirang lembut, kemudian mengucek-ucek matanya yang sempat menjelma menjadi air terjun, bendungan yang bobol oleh air bah.

"Apakah perkataanku barusan menyinggungmu, Kurokocchi? Apakah ada yang salah pada hubungan kalian berdua..?" tanya Kise, ia tak ingin kembali menusuk Kuroko, tapi, ia penasaran setengah mati.

Kuroko tersenyum miris, "Ya," pemuda itu menunduk, "Kami sudah bukan lagi sepasang kekasih, Kise-kun."

Nafas Kise tercekat, "Kami sudah putus, 1 jam yang lalu."

Kise, sekali lagi, bungkam. Oh, ayolah—dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan, dan ia bungkam? Otaknya pasti bermasalah, atau memang bahkan ia tak lagi punya otak. Karena lidahnya kelu bahkan untuk sekadar mengucap hibur.

"Ku-Kurokocchi ..."

Menoleh ke arah kawannya yang sibuk mengusap wajah, Kise menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan. Saat Kuroko mendongak, apa yang ia dapat adalah wajah hangat penuh senyum si pemilik helai pirang. Teduh, dan ... menenangkan.

"Uhm, ssu, kalau Kurokocchi tak keberatan ... ingin ikut denganku?"

Kuroko mengerjap. Tak paham, tapi juga penasaran. "Ke mana, Kise-kun."

"Suatu tempat, _gymnasium_ , ssu. Di sana, ada Kagamicchi yang sedang bertanding antar kota."

Kuroko pertama heran, namun akhirnya mengangguk juga. Kise tersenyum manis, memeluk hangat dan mencekik si pemilik bola mata lautan.

Ah, seperti biasanya, ya. Tak berubah meski mereka sudah lulus SMA. Selalu sama, meski tak lagi jarang bertemu.

"Nah, ayo, ssu! Kita buat wajahmu tersenyum lagi!"

Kise menyambar tangan mungil Kuroko, menggenggamnya erat. Kali ini ia bersumpah tak akan melepaskannya lagi, ia tak ingin mengulang kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ketika kebodohannya membuat tangan si aquarius terlepas dan pergi darinya, hilang dari daerah jangkauannya.

Keduanya berlari-cukup kencang-menembus kerumunan manusia yang memenuhi jalanan. Bahkan di tengah salju seperti ini jumlah manusia yang memenuhi jalan tampak tak ada bedanya dengan hari cerah biasanya, tetap saja ramai.

Pegangan tangan Kise makin lama kian makin erat, membuat Kuroko mulai merasa risih, agak sakit.

"Ano, apakah kau mau meremukkan tanganku, Kise-kun?" tanyanya dengan nada monoton, tampak sama sekali tak ada emosi di dalamnya.

Kise terkejut mendengarnya, apakah ia menggenggam tangan pemuda manis ini sebegitu eratnya?

Keduanya berhenti, Kise pun langsung melepaskan genggamannya, buru-buru minta maaf.

" _Gomen,_ aku cuma takut Kurokocchi terbawa keramaian. Aku takut kita terpisah, ssu."

Kuroko diam, Kise gelagapan, "Ka-kau tau, tubuhmu kan kecil, jadi resiko terseretnya besar, ssu. Oleh karena itu …." ia tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Tapi Kuroko memotongnya begitu saja, "Baiklah, aku mengerti, Kise-kun."

Pemuda yang mengaku tak suka belut itu menghela nafas lega, "Tapi," Kuroko mengusap tangannya pelan, "aku mohon jangan genggam tanganku seerat yang tadi, rasanya sakit sekali."

"Aku mengerti, ssu," jawab Kise sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu Kuroko menyambut tangannya. Detik berikutnya, keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pertandingan basket Kagami.

Di tengah keramaian kota yang kadang mencekik dan salju yang terus turun tanpa ampun, Kuroko masih saja murung. Masih saja bersedih. Kehangatan yang disalurkan Kise melalu tangan besarnya, membuat Kuroko merasa kesepian, membuat memori tentang orang itu kembali muncul.

 _Ah, kehangatan yang berbeda_ , batin Kuroko sedih.

Keduanya berjalan dalam sunyi, hanya suara derap kaki mereka yang mengiringi. Tidak seperti biasanya, Kise sedikit lebih tenang hari ini. Hal itu membuat Kuroko sedikit terusik, tapi, ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi dirinya yang tengah patah hati, tak ada waktu untuk mengurusi orang lain.

Ia harus bekerja keras untuk menyatukan kembali semua pecahan hatinya yang kini berserakan ke sana ke mari. Dan Kuroko yakin, tanpa _lem_ yang kuat, pekerjaan ini akan sangat melelahkan baginya.

"Kise-kun ..."

Kuroko memanggil pelan, membuat perhatian si pirang teralih, lagi.

"Ya, ssu?"

Kuroko terdiam. Sebelum gumaman halus, hampir tak terdengar, tersapu angin dan dibawa pergi.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

Aomine menyemburkan kola. Mungkin sebaiknya ia memang tak diberikan minuman, makanan, atau apa pun yang bisa membuat refleknya merugikan bagi orang lain ketika sedang berbicara hal penting.

Kise menyambit wajah Aomine dengan majalah, tanpa pikir dua kali.

"Jorok, Aominecchi! Menjijikan, ssu!" pekiknya, melotot garang. Karena hampir saja semburan penuh bakteri itu mengenai jas biru-nya.

"Kau serius? Tetsu putus dengan Akashi?! Kok bisa! Apa mau si mantan kapten itu! Akan kupukul dia, lihat saja! Mana sih orangnya?! Sini!"

"Aominecchi, kau persis ibu-ibu yang putrinya dicampakkan menantu sendiri."

Mendengar hal itu, Aomine hanya mendengus pelan. "Ya kau tahu ... ini aneh. Akashi bukan orang yang bisa memutuskan satu tindakan tanpa berpikir, mendengar ceritamu yang kau sendiri dengar dari Kuroko, itu tidak masuk akal. Pikir ulang, Kise. Akashi memutuskan Kuroko tanpa alasan."

Sambil mengelap kemejanya yang basah, Kise memutar otak, ada benarnya juga perkataan pemuda redup ini. Tanpa alasan, yang benar saja.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga, ini aneh, ssu."

Aomine mengangguk dengan mata terpejam, mematut diri karena baru saja mengatakan hal yang berguna.

Keduanya larut dalam diam, berusaha mencari titik terang dari masalah ini. Sungguh, mereka tak tahan melihat Kuroko uring-uringan seperti saat ini. Seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya. Kosong.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kise menghentikan acara mengelap kemejanya. Kemudian menyesap _black coffee_ pesanannya.

"Ceh, pahit," keluhnya sambil meletakkan kembali cangkir putih itu.

Aomine berdecih, "Kalau begitu jangan pesan itu, dasar bodoh."

"Aku kan cuma mau terlihat keren, ssu!" rengek Kise dengan suara cemprengnya, Aomine merotasi bola matanya kesal.

 _Dasar berisik_ , gerutu Aomine dalam hati.

Pintu _cafe_ tempat mereka berdiam terbuka, sesosok pemuda berambut hijau lumut memasuki bangunan bergaya klasik itu bersama seorang pemuda tinggi lainnya.

Pemilik manik _emerald_ itu berjalan mendekati meja Aomine dan Kise, begitu sampai, sambil menaikkan kacamatanya ia bertanya, "Jadi, kabar penting apa yang mau kau sampaikan di jam sibuk seperti ini?"

Keduanya kemudian dipersilahkan duduk, empat pemuda tampan nan menawan berkumpul di satu meja, membuat pengunjung _cafe_ lainnya tertarik untuk memperhatikan keempatnya.

"Kalau kau hanya menyampaikan hal yang tak berguna, aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup," ancam yang berkacamata dengan tangan berbalut perban.

" _Maa_ , _maaa_ , Midorimacchi, bagaimana kalau memesan sesuatu dulu?" tawar Kise sambil menyodorkan buku menu.

"Hn," Midorima menggulirkan iris rumput itu ke arah menu. Berujar datar, "Sup kacang merah," pada pelayan sebelum pelayan itu pergi dan menyebutkan pesanan Midorima.

Murasakibara, si jangkung, mulai membuka mulut; " _Eclair_ , _mille-feu_ _i_ _lle_ , _g_ _a_ _te_ _a_ _u chocolate_ , _macaron_ , _chocolate milkshake_ , _fish n chips_ , _ribs steak_ , _fettucini_ , _lagsana_ —"

" _Stop_ di sana, Murasakibaracchi. Nona manis, pesanannya hanya es krim, satu. Terima kasih, ssu."

"Nah," Kise was-was. Mengabaikan gerutuan Murasakibara karena tak jadi dapat asupan, Kise melihat ke arah dua kawannya yang baru datang itu. Kebetulan ia kena semburan kola waktu pertama menyampaikan kabar, jadi kali ini ia akan lebih berhati-hati. Mungkin ada baiknya Kise mengambil jarak sebelum sup kacang merah panas yang baru datang diantar pelayan itu mengenainya karena reflek yang sialan.

"Midorimacchi," panggil Kise.

Midorima meneguk sup menggunakan sendok perak. Aomine membuang muka ke arah jendela, _Hanya perasaanku, atau Kise memang terlihat ingin mengumbar-umbar kabar ini?_

Murasakibara, tak tertarik, seperti biasanya. Menyendok es krim ketika pesanan itu datang.

"... Akashicchi putusin Kurokocchi tanpa alasan. Tanpa alasan."

Es krim jatuh ke meja.

Sendok perak yang tadinya akan membawa sup kacang merah hangat itu ke dalam mulut Midorima diletakkan kembali. "Apa katamu?"

"Heh, kau tiba-tiba tuli ya, Midorima? Dia bilang Akashi putus dengan Kuroko." Sahut Aomine,

Midorima menghela nafas kesal, "Bukannya tuli, aku hanya memastikan bahwa aku tak salah dengar, nanodayo," ujarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Putus?" tanya Murasakibara dengan mata terbelalak.

Kise mengangguk, "Ya, tanpa alasan pula."

"Bisa kau hentikan soal tanpa alasan itu? Kau sudah mengulangnya tiga kali, bodoh," gerutu Aomine sambil mempelototi Kise. Ah, tampaknya _mood_ Aomine sedang buruk-buruknya hari ini.

"Kapan kejadiannya?" tanya Midorima.

"Kemarin, ssu. Kurokocchi sendiri yang mengatakannya ketika kami kebetulan bertemu di kota."

"Lalu, keadaan Kurochin sekarang bagaimana?" Murasakibara mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada topik pembicaraan mereka, memastikan ia tak ketinggalan satu berita pun.

Kise menunduk, ia tampak murung, menunjukkan bagaimana ekspresi kecewa yang ditunjukkan Kuroko padanya tempo hari, "Dia sangat terpuruk, ssu. Sedih sekali kelihatannya."

Murasakibara menggeram, tangannya menggenggam erat sendok es krimnya, "Aka-chin …akan ku hancurkan kau … !" sendok di tangan Murasakibara patah menjadi dua bagian.

Kise bergidik ngeri, ia langsung merapatkan dirinya dengan Aomine. "Jangan nempel begini, Kise. Mengganggu, tahu tidak?!"

Yang bersurai hijau lumut menghela napas, "Akashi itu, apasih yang ia pikirkan …." gumamnya sambil mengurut dahinya yang terasa berdenyut.

Cowok flamboyan yang barus saja disemprot lagi oleh Aomine dengan sumpah serapahnya meneguk ludahnya, takut, sungguh takut. Reaksi teman-temannya ini benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau reaksi kalian akan seperti ini, ssu." Ucap Kise hati-hati, matanya buru-buru mengamati ketiga temannya, berharap perkataannya tak membuatnya akan disembur lagi.

" _Maa_ , habisnya mau bagaimana lagi, kita semua pernah dibuat menggila oleh orang yang sama, bukan?" Aomine menghela nafas, kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Murasakibara dan Midorima mengangguk kompak, "Kita semua pernah sama-sama mengejar orang yang sama, nanodayo."

"Bahkan Kagachin pun sempat bersaing untuk mendapatkan Kurochin dengan kita berlima'kan.." tambah Murasakibara.

Aomine tampak tersadar akan sesuatu, "Bicara soal si Bakagami, apakah dia sudah tahu soal ini?"

Kise menggeleng, ia belum bicara apapun tentang masalah ini pada si alis bercabang itu.

"Nah, akan kuberitahu. Satsuki juga sekalian." Aomine, tak ada nada kesal dalam suaranya. Tapi yang jelas iris biru tua itu terlihat kelam.

"Hei ...," panggil Kise, "kalau sudah begini, lebih baik kita diami dulu—maksudku, ssu, Kurokocchi juga butuh waktu untuk tenang."

Hening mencengkam, meski di antara mereka saja.

"Heh, tak bertindak. Maaf saja," Aomine mengangkat suara, memang pongah orangnya, angkuh pula kata yang disampaikan, "ini akan jadi rebut-rebutan, kau tahu, Kise."

"E—ehhh?!"

"Aku juga, Kise-chin."

"Sa-sama, nodayo. Bukan artinya aku masih suka, hanya saja ... a-aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa Akashi salah, itu saja."

Kise menghela napas gusar.

Tampaknya, ia baru saja memicu perang. Membangkitkan kembali persaingan yang seharusnya tak lagi terungkit. Perang yang seharusnya sudah dimenangkan oleh Akashi Seijuro, akan diulang kembali. Kali ini, entah siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Mind to review? Thanks.

16:11

20/05/2015

Alta Sky and RallFreecss


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

 **The Lie That You Tell Me in Winter**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pair :**

 **AkaKuro (main)**

 **Story :**

 **©Alta Sky and Rall Freecss**

 **Warning :**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, BL.**

* * *

"Haah?! Apa maksudmu!? Putus?! Tanpa alasan?!"

Suaranya terdengar memecah keheningan pada apartemen itu, pemuda beralis bercabang itu mengapit ponselnya dengan telinga dan bahunya. Tangannya sendiri sibuk mengaduk kari yang tengah ia masak untuk mankan siangnya hari ini.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Aomine!? Jelaskan semuanya dengan benar, oi!"

Lawan bicaranya tak memberikan jawaban sesuai harapan, yang ada panggilan malah diputuskan begitu saja. Pemuda itu semakin jengkel dibuatnya.

"Apa-apaan sih, orang ini. Tiba-tiba bicara tentang Akashi dan Kuroko yang putus, kemudian bilang kalau ini akan jadi ajang rebut-rebutan, dia pikir Kuroko itu barang atau apa, huh?!" gerutunya entah pada siapa, ia hanya terus mengomel sambil menyelesaikan kari ayam buatannya itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup, kompor langsung ia matikan. Ia biarkan masakan itu dingin sebentar, sambil menunggu dirinya menyempatkan diri untuk menyiapkan nasi putih sebanyak 2 porsi. Ya, hari ini ia akan makan siang bersama kakak angkatnya, Himuro Tatsuya.

Pemuda bertahi lalat itu sendiri kini tengah merapikan meja makan, ia sedikit penasaran kenapa adiknya berteriak seperti orang gila barusan. Tapi setelah ditimbang-timbang, mungkin ada bagusnya jika ia menunggu harimau itu menceritakan semua dengan sendirinya.

"Taiga, apakah karinya sudah siap?" tanyanya, adiknya itu—Kagami Taiga—segera kembali ke dunia nyata dari dunia khayalnya. Segera mencampur kari ayamnya dengan nasi putih kebanggaan orang Jepang dalam satu piring.

"Nah, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ujarnya sambil meletakkan piring putih susu itu di hadapan Himuro.

"Ah, kau memang jago sekali memasak, ya." Puji Himuro sambil tersenyum, Kagami hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil cengengesan.

Kedua pemuda itu duduk di meja makan, mulai menikmati makan siang mereka berdua saja. Tak ada yang membuka topik pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, dua-duanya sama-sama larut dalam kenikmatan makanan yang tengah mereka lahap.

Tapi bagaimanapun Himuro penasaran, penasaran setengah mati. Jadi, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Na, Taiga."

Kagami menoleh, "Siapa yang menelponmu barusan? Dan apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Himuro sambil menyendok makan siangnya.

Kagami diam sebentar, tak yakin akan tindakannya selanjutnya.

Haruskah aku ceritakan padanya? Batinnya ragu.

"Ah, tak apa jika kau tak ingin cerita sekarang."

Tatsuya menyahut, tersenyum tipis saat menangkap cepat ekspresi sang adik yang terdengar ragu. Kagami mengulum senyum, mengangguk.

"Akan kuceritakan bila nanti waktunya tepat," ujar Kagami, mendapat respon senyum hangat Tatsuya sekali lagi.

'Nah, yang terpenting sekarang ... apa yang mereka pikirkan?' Kagami gundah— _oh, for God's sake_.

* * *

Hari ini lumayan cerah, gumpalan kapas kelabu menyingkir dari angkasa dan membiarkan matahari memamerkan sinarnya. Tapi sialnya tak berlaku bagi Kuroko. Karena selain menendang batu, pemuda yang beranjak dewasa itu sendiri pun hanya memasang tautan alis meski Kise sudah melompat-lompat dan berceloteh hingga dicap gila oleh masyarakat setempat.

Apa pun lah untuk Kurokocchi.

"Ku-Kurokocchi ... ah, ingin minum _vanilla milkshake_ , ssu?"

Tawar Kise, menunjuk ke arah Maji Burger. Karena ini sudah jadi perjanjian bagi kawan-kawannya yang lain yang punya kesibukkan tersendiri hingga memberikan Kise tugas semacam hibur dan senangkanlah hati Kuroko, jadi apa boleh buat. Dan Kise tak pernah keberatan meski Kuroko murung macam mendung, seolah akan menurunkan hujan lagi tiba-tiba tanpa bisa diprediksi.

Kuroko nangis sama artinya dengan Kise mati. Mati bunuh diri atau dibunuh temannya yang lain—sama saja.

Kuroko mengangguk singkat sebagai balasan. Menggandeng lengan mungil tersebut, langkah Kise ringan ke arah Maji Burger, membeli minuman perisa vanila tersebut, dan cappuccino untuk dirinya. Ia tak ingin lagi memesan black coffee seperti kasus tempo hari di kafe. Ugh, pahit.

"Kise-kun ... ?" panggil Kuroko.

"Ya, ssu?"

"Kenapa Kise-kun mengajakku pergi ke luar tiba-tiba?"

Kise yang tengah meneguk minumannya nyaris saja tersedak, mata Kuroko yang menatapnya datar membuat pemuda itu mendadak gugup.

"Um… itu ..." ia memutar otak, mencari alasan yang tepat dan tak mengada-ada.

"Nah, karena kita sudah jarang bertemu, jadi apa salahnya'kan, menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu, ssu?"

Berhasil, ia sukses menyusun alasan yang mungkin bisa membuat Kuroko yakin tak mencurigainya, tak menodongnya dengan pertanyaan yang akan mengulitinya lebih dalam.

Kuroko diam, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Dia bukannya buta, bodoh pun tidak. Ada keraguan pada nada bicara Kise barusan, ia canggung, gugup, pemuda itu baru saja berbohong.

Tapi, dirinya tak ingin menguak lebih dalam. Alasan kenapa Kise berbohong padanya bisa ia bongkar nanti. Yang penting saat ini adalah menghargai usaha Kise untuk menghiburnya saat ini, atau begitulah yang ada di kepala Kuroko.

"Hm, begitu," sahut Kuroko singkat sembari menyesap vanilla shakenya. Cowok pirang yang duduk di seberangnya tersenyum, diam-diam ia lega karena ia benar-benar sukses mengelabui Kuroko. Walau, ia sendiri tak tau kalau sesungguhnya Kuroko tau segalanya.

Mungkin, Kuroko punya bakat untuk menjadi seorang cenayang.

Keduanya kemudian asyik mengobrol, walaupun sebenarnya yang lebih banyak berkicau adalah Kise, tapi sebut sajalah itu sebagai obrolan para lelaki. Abaikan saja fakta di mana Kuroko hanya menanggapi ocehan Kise dengan anggukan kecil ataupun gumaman tanpa arti.

Tolong jangan buat Kise ikut-ikutan nge-galau gara-gara sadar kalau dirinya cuma ngobrol seorang diri, tolong jangan. Kasihan Kise.

"Naa ... Kurokocchi," panggil Kise ketika ia baru saja menyelesaikan kisah tentang managernya yang cerewet, Kuroko menaikkan alisnya, "Ya?"

"Apakah kau senang, ssu?"

"... lumayan. Setidaknya aku bisa lupa tentang beberapa hal."

Sesungguhnya, 'beberapa hal' itu tak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Jadi Kise mengulum senyum tipis.

"Baguslah, ssu."

Katanya, mengangkat tangan kanannya, hanya untuk mengacak helai angkasa Kuroko.

Tak perlu sedetik—

 _Plak!_

—Kuroko menepis lengan itu.

Kise mengerjap. "Ku-Kurokocchi ... ?"

Kuroko butuh waktu sayangnya untuk merespon. Dibanding gerakan refleknya, ia terdiam dulu sebelum menjawab lemah, " _Gomene_ , Kise-kun ..."

 _Akashi-kun dulu sering mengacak rambutku._

Kise membeku. Suasana menjadi tak enak setelahnya, Kise diam dan Kuroko sibuk dengan _vanil_ _l_ _a milkshake_. Saat di otaknya terlintas sesuatu, dengan cepat, Kise pun berujar ceria, membangkitkan suasana, "Ingin ke taman bermain, ssu? Aku ingin sekali naik merry-go-round!"

"Taman bermain?"

"Um! Ayo, ssu!"

Kuroko mengangguk. Sebelum bola matanya membelalak, mendapat e-mail dari nama yang ia tahu pasti.

 **Akashi-kun**

Ponselnya ia genggam erat, bimbang menghampiri pemuda _aqua_ _marine_ itu. Matanya tak lepas dari layar smartphonenya.

Kise yang mendapati tingkah aneh Kuroko mulai penasara, "Ada apa, Kurokocchi?"

Kawannya itu langsung mengerjap kaget, "I- _iie_ ... Tidak ada apa-apa ..."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, ayo!" cowok pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar, baru saja Kuroko akan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, benda elektronik tipis itu berdering, panggilan masuk. Dari Akashi.

Napasnya tercekat, dadanya mendadak sesak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia angkat? Atau ia reject saja panggilan ini? Ah, ia bingung.

 _Tapi_ _._ _.._ _t_ _api, aku ingin mendengar suaranya_ _._ _.._ batin Kuroko sedih,

"Tidak diangkat, ssu?" tanya Kise yang bingung karena Kuroko hanya memandangi ponselnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Um …." gumam Kuroko.

Jujur saja, tak peduli seberapa besarnya perasaan rindu maupun rasa penasarannya, tapi mengangkat panggilan dari orang yang memustukan hubungan secara sepihak kemudian hilang, bagai batu jatuh ke lubuk itu benar-benar sulit. Lebih sulit dari pada makan bubur keenceran dengan sumpit.

Layar ponselnya meredup, alunan musik yang menjadi nada deringnya pun tak lagi terdengar. Panggilan diputuskan oleh pihak penelpon.

"Telepon dari siapa, ssu?" Kise kembali bertanya karena penasaran, tentu saja.

Kuroko menggeleng, kali ini ponselnya benar-benar ia masukkan ke dalam saku. "Tidak tahu, salah sambung tampaknya."

"Hee, kalau begitu, ayo!" Kise langsung merangkul lengan pemilik manik biru menawan itu, menyeretnya keluar dari restoran cepat saji langganan mereka.

Setahu kuroko, Akashi bukan tipe orang yang cepat menyerah. Tapi kali ini, deringan itu berhenti dengan cepat. Entah Kuroko harus kecewa atau malah senang.

Melihat Kuroko murung kembali, hati Kise mencelos. Ia terus menggenggam tangan Kuroko erat sembari berjalan. "Nee, Kurokocchi. Jangan berwajah seperti itu."

"Apa?"

"... karena, aku jadi ikut sedih, ssu."

Kuroko tertegun.

Ia yang tadinya berjalan di belakang Kise, kini menyamai langkah mereka. Berusaha mengulas senyum tipis meski koyakan yang timbul di hati tak mendukung. "Terima kasih, Kise-kun. Ayo kita ke taman bermain."

"Iya, ssu!" cengiran Kise melebar. Taman bermain tak jauh dari sana. Hanya makan waktu 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki.

Lalu saat Kise membeli tiket masuk, Kuroko mendadak berujar, "Kise-kun, ingin telepon teman-teman yang lain? Kebetulan sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka."

"Oh, iya, ssu!" Kise mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya, menekan beberapa nomor. Lalu saat nada sambung itu berubah menjadi suara seseorang yang serak basah menyambutnya, Kise berujar, "AOMINECCHI!"

Aomine dari seberang sana menyiapkan sebuah boneka voodoo. "Kau gila, Kise! Apaan sih, sudah kubilang aku sedang ada pertandingan habis ini! Bakagami bahkan di sini" tiba-tiba saja suara protes dari orang yang dibicarakan terdengar, "Siapa yang Bakagami?!"

"Aku tahu, Aominecchi," Kise menghela napas, agak berbisik, "tapi ini permintaan Kurokocchi agar teman-teman yang lain datang. Cepatlah, ssu. Aku akan menelepon Midorimacchi meski ia di tengah belajar kedokteran sekali pun."

"Permintaan Tetsu?" Aomine mengusap belakang kepala, "hn ... apa boleh buat. Ya sudah. Tunggu aku di sana."

Saat Kagami bertanya, Aomine dan Kagami memutuskan pergi bersama, mengabaikan pertandingan antar regu di tengah lapangan ini. Pendeknya, mereka kabur.

"Halo, Midorimacchi?"

"Apa, _nodayo_? Aku sedang sibuk—"

"Datang ke taman bermain, oke, ssu. Permintaan Kurokocchi."

"Oke, _nodayo_."

"Um, Murasakibaracchi?"

"Ya?"

"Datang ke taman bermain, ya, ada Kurokocchi, ssu."

"... Segera ke sana, Kise-chin."

"Momoichi?"

"Ha'i, Ki-chaannn ~"

"Ada Kurokocchi di taman bermain—"

"KYAA AKU KE SANA SEKARANG!"

Kise menutup ponsel. Raut wajah puas. _Gampang ..._

Hanya dengan menjual nama Kuroko saja, semua langsung siap sedia tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Ah, kekuatan pesona Kuroko memang luar biasa. Pesona pemuda mungil ini mengalahkan para seleb kelas atas, bahkan Kise yang sebenarnya model yang cukup tenar pun merasa tersaingi.

 _Kau ini memang berbahaya, Kurokocchi_ , batin Kise sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

" _Iie_ , tak ada apa-apa, ssu."

Setelah memastikan ponselnya telah kembali bersemayam di saku celana, Kise kembali menggandeng Kuroko, "Ayo, yang lain berkata akan segera menyusul kita, ssu."

Keduanya kemudian berjalan memasuki taman bermain itu, maskot taman bermain yang berupa beruang imut berbulu cokelat menyambut keduanya, menyodorkan balo pada Kuroko.

Ia agak kesal, apakah dia salah mengira kalau dirinya ini anak kecil apa? Hanya karena tinggi badannya?

"Ambillah, kau tampak murung, anak muda." Bisik orang yang memakai kostum itu, Kuroko mengerjap.

Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Terimakasih banyak, _Kuma-san_."

Beruang itu terus melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat pada Kise dan Kuroko yang berjalan memasuki taman bermain lebih dalam.

Ketika keduanya baru saja akan menaiki salah satu wahana yang ada, Momoi dan Murasakibara muncul.

"TETSU-KUN!" sapa Momoi bersemangat, sebuah pelukan hangat nan erat mencekik dihadiahkannya pada si mungil. Kise langsung panik melihat wajah Kuroko membiru karena tak bisa bernapas.

"Momoicchi! Kurokocchi nggak bisa bernapas, tuh!"

Momoi langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya, membungkuk berkali-kali, meminta ampun atas tindakan gegabahnya. Hampir saja ia membunuh pujaan hatinya saat itu. Momoi, kau harus lebih berhati-hati lain kali.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Murasakibara-kun," sapa Kuroko ramah ketika ia berhasil mengumpulkan napasnya.

Pemuda jangkung itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, "Mau?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan sebungkus maiubo pada Kuroko.

"Ah, tidak, terimakasih ..." tolak Kuroko halus, "Aku tidak terlalu lapar."

Murasakibara agak kecewa, "Sou..."

"Jaa, buatku saja, Murasakibaracchi!" seru Kise riang, tapi permintaannya langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

Selagi Kise mewek karena ulah Murasakibara, Momoi sibuk memtuskan untuk naik wahana yang mana bersama pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

" _Nee_ , _nee_ , Tetsu-kun, kau mau naik yang mana?"

Kuroko diam sebentar, berusaha memutuskan, "Kalau begitu, yang ini saja."

"Err," Momoi, air mukanya pucat. " _Roller-coaster_?" tanyanya, mengernyitkan kening.

Dan Aomine sambil berlari menuju mereka sembari berteriak tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, "AKU TIDAK MAUU!"

"Jangan mengangetkan orang dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba, dan jangan jadi pengecut, ssu!"

Midorima yang berdiri di sebelah Aomine mendelik pada kawan bersurai biru kelabu itu karena terlalu berisik.

"Berisik Kise! Kau sendiri pucat bodoh!"

"Masa, ssu."

Midorima menghela napas. Kelakuan mereka serupa anak kecil seperti biasanya, jadi apa boleh buat. Midorima hanya berujar pelan, "Oi, ayo naik itu, nodayo. Kuroko, ayo." Midorima menggandeng lengan Kuroko, mengajaknya pergi dari keributan. Meskipun selanjutnya teman-teman yang lain membuntuti mereka.

 _Kau modus sekali, Midorimaho._ Aomine mendecih pelan.

"Ehh, tunggu. Omong-omong, mana Kagamicchi?"

"Ah, kau benar, si bodoh itu menghilang!" sahut Aomine.

Sementara Aomine dan Kise sibuk mencari pemuda dengan alis bercabang itu, Kuroko dan yang lainnya bersiap menaiki roller coaster, Midorima yang beruntung berkesempatan duduk di samping Kuroko, dua lainnya hanya bisa memandang ke arah pemuda hijau itu dengan tatapan iri.

"Sini, biar ku bantu." Midorima meraih tali pengaman yang harusnya dilingkarkan pada tubuh Kuroko, memastikan bahwa semua terpasang dengan benar sehingga tak akan menimbulkan kejadian yang mana tau bisa membuatnya nangis bombay 7 hari 7 malam.

"Terimakasih," Kuroko berujar pelan, Midorima hanya menaikkan kacamatanya yang bahkan satu milimeter pun tak melorot, "Sama-sama, nanodayo."

Mesin mulai beroperasi, wahana ekstrem itu mulai bergerak. Momoi belum-belum sudah memeluk lengan Murasakibara erat, yang dipeluk masih tampak santai sambil mengemut permen yang baru saja ia masukkan ke dalam mulut.

Pasangan di depan mereka tampak masih tenang, walaupun samar, Midorima dapat menyaksikan bahwa sesungguhnya tubuh Kuroko gemetaran seperti anak anjing yang tercebur ke dalam kolam.

Mesin mulai beroperasi, wahana ekstrem itu mulai bergerak. Momoi belum-belum sudah memeluk lengan Murasakibara erat, yang dipeluk masih tampak santai sambil mengemut permen yang baru saja ia masukkan ke dalam mulut.

Pasangan di depan mereka tampak masih tenang, walaupun samar, Midorima dapat menyaksikan bahwa sesungguhnya tubuh Kuroko gemetaran seperti anak anjing yang tercebur ke dalam kolam.

"Um, kau baik-baik saja nodayo?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Sungguh?"

Kemudian gelengan. Melihatnya, Midorima hanya mengulum senyum tipis—tipis sekali. Kuroko hampir tak melihatnya, meski bola mata _aquamarine_ itu sempat menangkap.

"Kau yang ingin permainan ini, nodayo." senyumnya hilang, namun terlihat bahwa Midorima memang peduli.

"Uh, mau bagaimana lagi, Midorima-kun ..." Kuroko berucap, bergidik saat kereta _roller-coaster_ sudah sampai di puncak.

"Aku ... membutuhkan sesuatu untuk melupakan dia."

"Ah?"

Dan kereta _roller-coaster_ turun dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"K-KYAAAA!"

Murasakibara menyesal duduk di sebelah Momoi.

Sementara itu, Kagami menoleh ke sana-sini. Baru masuk ke dalam taman bermain, iris merahnya menjelajah seluruh sudut. "Mana, ya, mereka ..."

Matanya masih saja menjelajah seluruh sudut taman bermain yang cukup besar itu. Orang-orang yang bertumpuk walaupun udara dingin seperti ini membuatnya kesulitan menemukan kawanannya. Kagami Taiga, terpisah dari rombongan wisatanya. Kini, ia kebingungan seperti bebek yang kehilangan induknya.

Tangannya masih setia menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan, kemana ia harus mencari? Jika ia harus mengecek setiap sudut perlu setidaknya seharian penuh untuk melakukannya. Dan jika ia sampai benar-benar melakukannya, kencan spesial dengan Kuroko akan ia lewatkan begitu saja.

 _Tak akan ku sia-sia kan kesempatan ini!_ Tekadnya dalam hati mantap.

Dengan semangat bertemu Kuroko yang ia tanamkan dalam-dalam pada dirinya, ia ambil langkah pertamanya untuk mencari Aomine dan yang lainnya. Beraharap pencariannya ini akan lebih mudah dari pada menemukan jarum dalam tumpukan jerami.

Selagi ia mengedarkan pandangannya, pikirannya terus saja jatuh pada Kuroko, pemuda mungil yang membuatnya nyaris gila itu.

 _Awas saja si cebol merah itu, kalau ketemu ku cekik kau_ , ancam Kagami dalam hati.

Tampaknya, Tuhan sedang iseng pada Kagami. Pertama ia terpisah dari kawan-kawannya, kedua ia malah menemukan sosok cebol yang sesungguhnya tak ingin ia temui. Ya, matanya baru saja menangkap bayang seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Kagami buru-buru mengucek matanya, memastikan bahwa kedua maniknya tak melakukan kesalahan. Memastikan bahwa dirinya masih belum membutuhkan kacamata seperti Midorima.

Berapa kali pun ia mengerjap, berapa kali pun ia mengucek matanya, pengelihatannya tetap sama. Itu adalah Akashi, mantan pacarnya Kuroko.

Bukannya menghampiri untuk mencikik pemuda itu seperti sumpah serapahnya barusan, ia malah buru-buru putar badan. Menjauhkan diri dari makhluk berbahaya itu. Dan ketika Kagami sibuk berdoa pada Tuhan atas keselamatannya, keajaiban menghampirinya begitu saja, Tuhan, ingatkan Kagami untuk berterimakasih padamu nanti.

"Oi, Kise!"

"Oh, Kagamicchi!"

Kise berseru riang, mengembalikan semangat setelah jiwanya tadi dirampas sesaat oleh roller-coaster.

Akashi Seijuro mendelik. Ia tahu dengan pasti tadi Kagami Taiga sempat meliriknya. Akashi mengambil langkah, menghampiri Kise dan Kagami. Kise tercekik napasnya, dan Kagami tidak jauh beda.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini ... Ryouta, Taiga?"

"Mengajak Tetsuyacchi main, ssu."

Kagami akui, ini keberanian paling nekad—dan ingin cepat mati—yang pernah Kise praktekkan. Dan harus macan itu akui juga, bahwa ekspresi Kise bukan lagi _respect_ seperti bagaimana ia menghormati Akashi dulu—

itu tatapan kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau ini," Akashi mendengus, "yah ... aku tak masalah kalau begitu. Aku harus kembali ke Osaka. Jaga Tetsuya."

Kise mengerjap. "K-kau dari Osaka langsung ke sini, ssu? Bagaimana menemukan kami?"

"Nomor telepon bisa untuk mendektesi tuannya melalui peta di ponsel. Jangan katro, Ryouta. Aku ingin pulang. Jaga Tetsuya."

Kalimat terakhir, perintah yang sama. Akashi berjalan menjauh, dan Kagami hanya dapat mengerutkan kening. "Aku .. betulan tak mengerti kenapa mereka putus, ssu."

Akashi berjalan pergi, menembus orang-orang yang memenuhi taman itu.

Beberapa pasangan kekasih asik bergandengan tangan, bertukar kasih, Akashi tersenyum miring melihatnya.

Kenangan tentang kebersamaannya dengan Kuroko melejit melalui kalbunya. Ah, menyesakkan.

Ketika langkahnya kembali maju, suara bariton yang sangat ia ingat terdengar menghentikan dirinya, "Akashi?"

Ia menoleh, "Ah, bahkan kau pun ada di sini, kah? Shintarou?"

Keduanya kini duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia di sana, keduanya tampak serius, walaupun nyatanya hanya Midorima lah yang berjawah kaku.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Shintarou?"

"Aku ...," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau telah membuat kami kecewa, nodayo."

Akashi menaikkan alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Midorima menghela nafas, "Meninggalkan Kuroko begitu saja, aku–tidak, kami benar-benar kecewa padamu."

"Hmp," Akashi mendengus. Membiarkan keadaan di antara mereka hening, meski riuh di sekeliling. Angin Barat bertiup, memainkan helaian scarlet Akashi, memerangkapnya dalam ketenangan untuk beberapa saat. "Anggap saja aku sesukamu, Shintarou." Ia berdiri dari kursinya, "Karena ... sama aja."

"Oi!"

Meski berteriak, Akashi tak memperdulikannya. Terus berjalan ke depan, keluar dari taman bermain. Midorima hanya bisa menautkan alisnya, bingung dan tak mengerti.

Ini pertama kalinya Akashi tak menganggap dirinya benar, dan— ... apa, ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Woi, Midorimaho." Aomine berteriak, memanggil si kacamata. "Abis dari mana, sih? Dicariin juga."

"... Ahomine."

"Apaan sih?!"

Saat Kuroko, sudah menghampiri mereka dengan segelas vanilla milkshake di tangannya, pemuda itu mengerjap. "Midorima-kun? Kenapa?"

"Apanya, nodayo."

"Kau ..." mengerjap, lagi, "terlihat bingung dengan wajah blank seperti itu."

"Oh, _sou_? Ayo kita lanjut jalan saja."

"Eh~? Apa ini, apa ini? Aku ketinggalan sesuatu, ssu? Ada apa, Midorimacchi?"

"Berisik, Kise."

Kise cemberut, bibirnya maju 5 centi seperti cocor bebek. Aomine mulai mencelanya ketika mereka jalan beriringan di depan.

Momoi dan Murasakibara menyusul di belakang, sementara Kuroko sengaja memperlambat langkah agar bisa beriringan dengan Midorima-entah kenapa.

Matanya memenjara pemuda bersurai hijau itu, seperti mengharapkan sesuatu ...

"Ada apa, nodayo?"

Dia mulai terganggu, "Kau seperti menginginkan sesuatu dariku,"

Berhenti dari kegiatan menyesap _vanilla shake_ nya, Kuroko buka mulut, "Midorima-kun, apakah kau tadi bertemu dengan Akashi-kun?"

Midorima terbelalak, _B_ _agaimana dia bisa ta_ _h_ _u_ _._ _..?_ _  
_  
"Tidak, aku tak bertemu orang itu, nanodayo." Sahut Midorima gelagapan, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

Pemuda pucat itu menggeleng pelan, agak kecewa tampaknya, "Hm, begitukah.."

"Benarkah?" Kuroko menuntut jawaban. Ia tahu iris zamrud itu tengah menutupi sesuatu.

"A-aku ..."

"Oi, kuroko! Lama ga bertemu!" Kagami mendadak memukul kepala Kuroko main-main, membuat si pemuda baby blue itu menatap mantan rekannya kesal.

"Kagami-kun, _ittai_. Menyebalkan seperti biasanya."

"A-apa-apaan itu?!" Kagami pura-pura kesal, namun kemudian senyumnya mengembang. "Kau baik?"

"... semacam itulah."

Kagami masih memaksakan senyum. Ia tahu benar alasan dri jawaban 'semacam itulah'.

Mereka akhirnya berkeliling ke seluruh taman bermain.

Mereka mencoba hampir semua wahana yang ada, termasuk _merry-go-round_ yang sejak awal ingin Kise naiki.

Mesin mulai bekerja, memutar kuda-kudaan yang tersusun melingkari permainan itu. Kuroko yang duduk bersama Momoi pada kereta kudanya tampak tak terlalu menikmati permainan.

Walaupun Momoi merangkul sayang lengannya, walaupun Aomine dan Kise berusaha membuatnya tertawa, bahkan Kagami yang terus berusaha melemparkan guyonan garing pun tak ia gubris. Kepalanya penuh oleh Akashi.

Akashi Seijuuro, ah, betapa Kuroko merindukan sosok pemuda itu, suaranya, belaian lembut pada kepala yang selalu ia hadiahkan pada dirinya.

Tapi pada saat yang bersamaan, bayangnya membuat hati Kuroko harus memekik sakit, merasa terluka, seolah dikoyak. Ah, rasa sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Ia hanya ingin tahu, ia hanya ingin kejelasan, kenapa Akashi melakukan semua ini? Kenapa dirinya harus dibuang seperti ini, Kuroko hanya ingin mendengar penjelasan Akashi. Tak lebih, sungguh.

Tak perlulah mereka kembali bersama, tak perlulah mereka kembali bertukar kasih seperti dulu. Kuroko hanya ingin kejelasan, itu saja.

Lalu semua menjadi aneh sejak hari di taman bermain itu..

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Mind to review?

Alta Sky and RallFreecss

10:28

24/05/2015


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**

 **The Lie That You Tell Me in Winter**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pair :**

 **AkaKuro (main)**

 **Story :**

 **©Alta Sky and Rall Freecss**

 **Warning :**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, BL.**

* * *

"Kurokocchi! Ayo mampir ke studio rekamanku, ssu. Kujemput ya!"

"Ku-kuroko, aku tidak ada kelas hari ini. Ma-mau pergi bareng, nodayo?"

"Kuroko! Ayo ke gym main basket!"

"Err, Tetsu? Main air di pinggir sungai, yuk."

"Kuro-chin, aku menemukan kafe yang bagus. Ayo makan dessert di sana."

Sial.

Kuroko betulan pusing. Rasanya seperti diteror. Apa-apaan teman-temannya ini?

"Ma-maaf, Kise-kun. Aku ada urusan hari ini. Bye."

"Kuroko—"

 _Tuts._

Oke, itu penolakkan terakhir dari 5 tawaran hari ini. Di setiap hari. Setiap hari. Astaga. Sungguh, ini menyebalkan.

Mereka tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan jauh ketika dirinya dan Akashi berpacaran.

Mereka tak pernah mengejar Kuroko segigih ini. Sekali lagi tak pernah.

Kuroko bingung, kepalanya semakin sakit saja. Pertama ia masih penasaran atas alasan mengapa hubungannya dan Akashi harus berakhir, dan kini ia kembali dibuat kebingungan atas tingkah polah kawan-kawannya ini. Oh, Tuhan, berat nian cobaan yang kau berikan pada pemuda pecinta vanilla ini.

Telepon genggamnya kini tergeletak di lantai, sementara pemiliknya melongok keluar jendela, memperhatikan jalanan yang sepi tak ada orang lewat.

Pesan dari Akashi saat itu masih belum berani ia lihat, masih tersimpan rapi di dalam inboxnya. Tak terjamah.

Bohong kalau Kuroko bilang ia tak penasaran, bohong kalau ia bilang dirinya tak tertarik. Justru, ia pensaran setengah mati, siapa tahu, ada bocoran tentang insiden putusnya mereka secara sepihak yang bisa mencerahkan permasalahan yang kian lama kian keruh ini.

Ketika pemuda itu terlarut dalam lamunannya ponselnya berdering, lagi.

Dengan malas, Kuroko yang menyangka bahwa itu adalah panggilan dari Kise yang keras kepala mengangkatnya. Bersiap kembali menyemprot kawan pirangnya itu.

"Sudah ku bilang, Kise-kun, aku sibuk–"

"Lama tak mendengar suaramu, Tetsuya. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah lupa cara membaca nama orang, ya?"

Kuroko ternganga, ia ragu telinganya salah dengar. Maka ia buru-buru mengecek layar ponselnya dan benar saja, nama penelpon yang tertera adalah ...

"Akashi... kun?"

"Ah—pasti mengagetkanmu meneleponmu tiba-tiba. Maaf."

Kuroko mengerjap. Aneh, seharusnya ia langsung mematikan teleponnya. Bukannya menunggu Akashi berbicara lagi. Dan ini ... bukan nada Akashi yang biasanya. Seperti, apa ya—sedih. Tak punya semangat lagi. Persis seperti dirinya sekarang.

Kuroko semakin kesal karena begitu samanya mereka.

"Aku," ada jeda sebelum kalimat selanjutnya berhambur memasuki gendang telinga Kuroko, "hanya ingin memastikanmu baik-baik saja. Jangan bilang sejak itu makanmu tak teratur? Akan kusuruh Kise mengurusmu, lihat saja. Suka tidak suka."

Ini nada absolutyang Kuroko ... rindukan teramat sangat.

"Harus jaga kesehatanmu, kau tahu."

Mutlak, tak berubah.

"Jangan memikirkanku terus, aku tahu meski seluruh relung kepalamu diisi oleh logam padat yang menghabiskan tempat, kau pasti masih punya tempat untuk memikirkanku."

Terlalu percaya diri—dan menyebalkan karena begitu benar. Ah ... sebal. Akashi Seijuro selalu menyebalkan sejauh lobus otak Kuroko menyimpan memori, selalu, selalu, dan selalu.

Kesebalan yang dirindukan tiap kali detik memakan waktu, tiap kali sang surya merangkak dari Timur bahkan hingga ke Barat lagi.

"Tetsuya," Akashi Seijuro terkekeh di sana. Kekehan, terdengar manis dan tulus.

Tapi serak.

"Lupakan ... aku, oke. Aku mencintaimu."

"Akashi-kun!"

Teriakan menggema, Akashi mengerjap kaget.

"A-aku juga ..."

Akashi mengukir senyum tipis.

"—sangat mencintaimu, Akashi-kun."

 _Tuts._

Telepon di putus sepihak. Bukan Kuroko yang memutuskannya.

Kini, ketika panggilan itu benar-benar terputus, barulah ia merasa kosong dan–bodoh.

Kenapa ia tak langsung bertanya? Kenapa ia tak langsung menanyakan alasan kenapa Akashi meninggalkannya? Kenapa ia malah mendengarkan celoteh Akashi? Kenapa ia malah asik melepas rindu atas keabsolutan mantannya itu…?

Kenapa…?

Apa maksudnya kalimat itu? Menyuruh Kise mengurus dirinya? Tidak perlu, satu-satunya yang Kuroko perlukan hanya Akashi, pemuda itu seorang. Lalu, apa maksudnya perintah menyebalkan itu? Melupakannya? Apa-apaan itu? Hal seperti itu tak mungkin bukan … ?

Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang selalu memikirkan Akashi setiap detik, 7 hari dalam seminggu, 30 hari dalam sebulan, 365 hari dalam setahun, setiap saat, melupakan sosok itu? Hal macam itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang mustahil di dunia ini.

Jangan bodoh, mana mungkin Kuroko bisa lupa.

Matanya menatap kosong layar ponselnya yang perlahan meredup, genangan air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan tak lagi terbendung, mengalir deras bagaikan air terjun.

Tak bersisa, tak berbekas. Akashi Seijuro rasanya hilang.

* * *

"Hentikan!"

Kuroko memekik. Iris birunya berkilat, terpantul cahaya mentari. Murka. Murka, sekali. Ia sudah cukup lelah.

"Jangan mengangguku! Kalian bisakah memberiku ruang untuk berdiam diri?!"

Kise mengalihkan pandangan. "Maaf, ssu ... a-aku—Kurokocchi! Mau ke mana?!"

"Pulang," Kuroko berujar pelan, menjauh dari sana.

Mereka tak mengalihkan perhatian dari punggung mungil yang terus berjalan menjauh dari sana. Hingga sosok sang pemilik helai angkasa menghilang ditelan jarak, mereka masih bergeming.

"Kita kelewatan," Aomine berujar, "oh, tentu saja. Siapa yang suka dikejar seperti itu."

"Peringatan yang sama untukmu, Aomine bego."

"Sepertinya kita sudah melangkah terlalu jauh, nanodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya,

"Hee, padahal kita hanya ingin membuatnya tak merasa kesepian, yaa.." ujar Murasakibara sambil membuka bungkus permen karet.

"Tapi kita justrus mengganggunya, ssu ..."

Mereka semua menghela nafas berat bersama-sama, "Sepertinya kita harus cepat minta maaf padanya." Ucap Kagami sambil menggaruk punggung kepalanya.

"Benar, ssu. Bisa dihajar Akashicchi aku, kalau Kuroko sampai ngambek gara-gara ini."

Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Kise, kali ini sama kompak lagi, mata mereka melotot, membuat Kise merinding.

"Akashi kau bilang?" Tanya Midorima menuntut, Kise mengangguk takut-takut.

"Kau ada kontak sama cowok itu?" Tanya Aomine, sekali lagi Kise mengangguk.

"Iya, dia memintaku untuk mengawasi Kuroko, ssu."

"Kenapa kau tak bilang daritadi, _brainless_!"

Aomine bersumpah sebaiknya otak Kise memang dimainkan serupa bola basket saja.

"A-aku tak yakin kalian ingin tahu, ssu!"

"Omong kosong, nodayo," Midorima menghela napas pelan, "kau tahu kami pasti ingin tahu. Jangan berbohong."

"Ukh," Kise menunduk.

"Untuk masalah ini," Kagami berujar, "kita ... diamkan Kuroko dulu. Selain itu, aku jadi yakin ... mendengarmu, Kise, aku tahu kalau putusnya Akashi dengan Kuroko bukan karena hal remeh. Akashi mungkin ... masih sayang dengan Kuroko."

"Benarkah—"

Ponsel Kise bergetar.

Sebuah pesan masuk, dari Akashi rupanya. Kise menelan ludah, ia buka pesan itu dengan dada berdebar.

"Pesan dari Akashicchi, ssu." Kise membagi perasaan gugupnya dengan yang lain.

Jarinya bergerak menekan layar ponselnya lembut, pesan terbuka, Kise menahan nafas.

Detik berikutnya, Kise mewek di pundak Aomine.

"Oi, oi, apa-apaan ini!?" Teriak Aomine kesal.

"Tamatlah aku, ssu..."

* * *

 **From : Akashicchi**

 **Kulihat kau tak bisa menjaganya dengan benar karena Tetsuya menghubungiku, men-spamku berkali-kali barusan. Aku tak bercanda. Apa salahmu kali ini, Ryouta?**

* * *

"Mampus," Aomine siap-siap kabur, namun kakinya diinjek kuat oleh Murasakibara. "Ini gimana?"

Kagami pasrah. "... sudahlah. Tamatlah. Lelah diriku."

"Kalian terdengar seperti orang yang mau mati, nodayo."

"YA INI GIMANA, MIDORIMACCHI?!"

Midorima mengangkat bahu. Tak peduli, ia hanya mendengus kecil. "Pertama-tama, kita harus tenangkan Kuroko dulu. Pikir, Kise. Peras otakmu, nodayo."

"Astaga kenapa aku, ssu."

"Tentu saja, kau. Yang ditugasi Akashi untuk menjaga Tetsu kan kau." Aomine menyentil dahi Kise, ia meringis.

"Semoga berhasil, ya, Kisechin."

Kise kembali menumpahkan tangis buaya. Ia tak habis pikir, yang buat ulahkan bukan hanya dia, tapi, kenapa cuma dia yang kena batunya ...?

Ketika Kise sibuk merapalkan sumpah serapah pada kawan-kawannya, Aomine medapatkan telpon mendadak dari Momoi.

"Ah, Satsuki, ada apa?" Tanya Aomine acuh tak acuh,

"Dai-chan? Aku sedang menuju rumah Tetsu-kun. Kalian mau ikut?" Momoi malah balik tanya di seberang sana.

Jujur saja, dirinya mau ikut, mau minta maaf pada pemuda mungil itu, tapi ia takut Kuroko malah akan makin marah jika melihat wajahnya. Jadi ….

"Tidak, kali ini aku tak ikut, Satsuki. Lakukan saja sesukamu,"

"Ah, baiklah. Padahal aku ingin kau mencoba masakanku juga, tapi tak apalah. Sampai jumpa!"

 _Tut._

Panggilan terputus, Aomine memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Momoi kah?" Tanya Kagami, Aomine mengangguk.

"Apa katanya, ssu?"

"Dia mau masak untuk Tetsu, katanya."

"Masak?" Midorima mengulang, Aomine mengangguk santai.

"Hah!? Masak katamu!? Oi, oi, kau tak ingat kalau Momoi itu tak bisa memasak!?" Kagami menarik jaket yang dikenakan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Ah …," ia baru saja ingat, "sial, kau benar! Ia tak bisa masak!"

"Nah, tamatlah riwayat Kurochin …."

"Jangan santai begitu, ssu! Kalo mati gimana?!"

Kise langsung berlari dari sana, disusul oleh yang lainnya. Tanpa berpikir kalau sesungguhnya apartment Kuroko itu cukup jauh.

 _Brak!_

Aomine membuka pintu, berteriak, "Ma-maaf, Tetsu! Sa-satsuki ada di sini?!"

"Err," Kuroko mendelik, "ya. Di dapur. Ada apa sih ini?"

"Kau lupa?!" Kise menjerit. "Momocchi, 'kan ga bisa ma—"

Lalu ucapannya terpotong. Ada bau harum menguar, agak pedas baunya tapi mengundang selera. Dari arah dapur, Momoi memegang sepanci penuh makanan, dan mengerjap bingung menatap teman-temannya.

"Kalian ... sedang apa? Tadi katanya tidak mau ikut."

"Momo-chin ... itu aman untuk dimakan?"

"Tentu saja, Mukkun!" Momoi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Rombongan yang baru datang itu meneguk air ludah gugup, keringat mengalir dari pelipis masing-masing.

"Oi, Murasakibara, kau coba duluan." Aomine menyenggol lengan pemuda _semi-titan_ itu.

"Enak saja, kau saja yang makan duluan, Mine-chin!"

Mereka mulai acara tunjuk-tunjukkan seperti anak TK. Berdebat soal siapa yang akan makan duluan.

Momoi yang merasa makanannya dianggap sebagai bahan berbahaya makin lama makin cemberut. Pipinya yang berisi udara kian menggembung saja.

Matanya kemudian beralih pada Kuroko yang hanya diam sambil menatap bingung kumpulan pemuda itu.

"Nee, Tetsu-kun. Bagaimana kalau kita makan berdua saja?" usul Momoi sambil menyodorkan panci berisi masakannya.

Kuroko menoleh, matanya bergantian melirik Kise dan kawan-kawa serta masakan Momoi, kemudian berucap, "Ya, itu ide bagus."

Keduanya kemudian duduk manis di meja makan, Momoi mengambil nasi untuk Kuroko kemudian menuangkan masakannya, kari ayam. Walau ia tak begitu yakin dengan rasanya–mengingat ia baru belajar semalam–tapi ia ingin sekali Kuroko menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi karinya itu.

Kuroko meraih sendok peraknya, setelah mengucap 'itadakimasu' tentunya. Suapan pertama bersiap memasuki mulut, agak ragu memang, tapi dirinya sekuat tenaga meyakinkan hati bahwa makanan itu telah lulus uji. Aman dimakan.

 _Hap._ Suapan pertama masuk ke dalam mulut.

Kise yang tanpa sengaja melihat hal itu langsung berteriak histeris, "Aaa! Kurokocchi memakannyaaa!"

"APAAAA!?"

"Enak, Momoi-san," ucap Kuroko, mengacak-acak surai sakura Momoi.

Mata Momoi berbinar, "A-arigato!"

"... A-aku jadi lapar," Aomine berujar, karena harum kare itu, meski masakan sederhana, namun berhasil menggoda selera.

"Ga boleh!" ucap Momoi, membentak. "Tadi kalian mem _bully_ -ku! Hemph."

"Momoi-san, ayo makan lagi. Acuhkan saja mereka."

"A-ah ... ? Baiklah. Oh iya, Akashi-kun juga mengajarkan resep _dessert_ padaku—"

Semua yang ada di ruangan sontak menahan napas. Momoi membungkam bibir cerewetnya—oh, baiklah, ia teramat keceplosan.

"Momoi-san ... kapan kamu diajari?"

"E-eh ... d-dua hari lalu ..."

 _Itu tepat ketika aku berteleponan dengan Akashi-kun_ , pikir Kuroko.

"Kalian," Kuroko menoleh pada 5 kawannya di ujung pintu. "Apa yang kalian tahu tentang Akashi-kun?"

Kelimanya hanya diam, menundukkan kepalanya. Kuroko kemudian beralih memandang Momoi, "A-aku hanya bertemu dengannya dua hari yang lalu.."

"Hanya sekali itu?" Kuroko menatap Momoi dalam, satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu mengangguk gugup.

Pemuda bersurai biru muda bak langit di musim panas itu kini kembali menatap kawan-kawannya penuh harap, "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Kagami dan Aomine langsung menyikut Kise, karena di antara mereka hanya si pirang inilah yang pernah bertemu dengan Akashi lagi setelah sekian lama berpisah.

"Kise-kun?"

"Ha- _Hai'_!?"

"Kau bertemu Akashi-kun..?"

Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, jakunnya naik turun karena tak henti-hentinya meneguk air ludah, "Iya, ssu …ia memintaku untuk mengawasimu, menjagamu, memastikan bahwa pola hidupmu tetap teratur …."

Kuroko kini diam, ia menunduk, "Dua hari lalu ... Akashi-kun menelponku …."

"Dia bilang... dia mau aku melupakannya…." ujar Kuroko dengan suara bergetar.

Kawan-kawannya yang masih betah berdiri di ambang pintu menunduk, Momoi yang duduk paling dekat dengan Kuroko langsung memeluk pemuda itu sayang.

Memastikan bahwa pemuda itu tak lagi merasa sepi, berusaha menutup lukanya–walau sesungguhnya tak mungkin.

"Beritahu aku...," Kuroko mulai terisak, "apakah aku melakukan hal yang salah..?"

Momoi menggeleng, memeluk pemuda itu semakin erat. "Tidak, kau tidak salah apa-apa, Tetsu-kun.."

"Kalau begitu ... kenapa … ?"

Momoi diam, kini malah ia yang menangis sambil terus melingkarkan kedua tangannya.

Aomine memutar bola matanya, kemudian berjalan menangkap kepala kedua kawannya itu gemas, "Kau mau menenangkan Tetsu, tapi malah kau yang menangis, bagaimana, sih?"

Kemudian matanya beralih ke arah Kuroko, "Kau juga, jangan menangis seperti begitu, dong, Tetsu!"

Rupanya percuma, sebab hujan tak akan berhenti secepat itu. Menurunkan bulir air tanpa ampun. Serupa Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang dengan punggungnya yang bergetar.

Hening melingkupi ruangan, bungkam, bibir kecil Kise pun tak berani cerewet kali ini. Tanpa suara, masing-masing terdiam.

"Nee, Kuroko," Midorima memanggil pelan, "bagaimana kalau kita coba menelepon Akashi, nodayo? Karena sendiri tak begitu tahu tentang hal ini ..."

Semua kembali diam, menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko yang tampak masih ragu dan masih ingin menimbang-nimbang.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Mind to review?

Alta Sky and RallFreecss

13:16

29/05/2015


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :**

 **The Lie That You Tell Me in Winter**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pair :**

 **AkaKuro (main)**

 **Story :**

 **©Alta Sky and Rall Freecss**

 **Warning :**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, BL.**

* * *

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Tidak …," jawab Kuroko, "aku tidak punya keberanian untuk hal itu.."

"Kenapa, ssu!? Coba saja, mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa langsung tahu apa masalahnya."

Kuroko menatap Kise nanar, kembali menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa, Kise-kun. Akashi-kun terus menolak panggilanku sejak dua hari yang lalu ..."

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Kalau kau memang masih bisa menghubunginya, itu artinya dia tak memblokir nomormu, bukan begitu ...?"

Isakan Kuroko terhenti, ia sadar akan hal itu, "Ya.. dia tidak.."

"Nah, kalau Akachin tidak memblokir nomor Kurochin, berarti dia masih ingin berhubungan denganmu," Murasakibara mengeluarkan sebungkus permen karet mint dari saku celana.

Momoi mengangkat kepalanya, melepas pelukan, dan mengusap air matanya cepat, "Ayo, Tetsu-kun ... hubungi Akashi-kun …."

Kuroko masih saja enggan meraih ponselnya, hatinya berat, tangannya seolah tak dapat digerakkan.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Tetsu." Aomine menepuk punggung Kuroko,

"Tidak ..." Ah, pemuda ini masih saja keras kepala rupanya.

Kagami yang mulai jengah dengan situasi menggeram, ia kemudian langsung melangkah mendekati Kuroko, menarik lengan pemuda itu kasar.

"Kalau kau tak mau menghubunginya, ayo kita temui dia langsung!"

"Eh–Kise-kun …."

.

.

.

Tapi, mungkin sudah telat , langkah mereka terlalu lama, bertele-tele, dan menyebalkan.

Mungkin, Kuroko Tetsuya memang pengecut karena tak berani menuntut jawab di bawah angkasa sewarna surainya.

Pada seorang Akashi Seijuro,

Kuroko yang dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam kamar Akashi oleh pelayan yang menyambut ia dan kawan-kawannya di depan tertegun melihat ruangan itu. Sangat rapi dan kaya akan aroma _mantan_ kekasihnya itu. Sementara di atas kasur sana, seseorang terbaring lemah.

Tangannya menggenggam kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja, dekat dengan vas berisi 3 batang bunga lili putih yang bersanding dengan potret diri Akashi yang tersenyum tipis. Tak jauh dari sana netra Kuroko melihat tumpukan obat yang jumlahnya tak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

Hatinya mulai sakit, prasangkanya buruk.

Kini, ia memutuskan untuk membaca isi pesan itu. Baru saja ia sampai pada kalimat pertama, angin yang berhembus kencang menembus jendela yang sepertinya memang sejak awal tak terkunci, kertas yang tadinya tersusun di meja berterbangan, salah satunya menampar wajah Kuroko pelan.

Pemuda itu lantas menangkap kertas itu, riwayat kesehatan milik Akashi.

 _Kenapa ada di sini..?_ batin Kuroko semakin was-was, ia baca rentetan huruf yang ada di sana satu persatu.

* * *

 _ **Yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini :**_

 _ **Nama : Dr. Mayuzumi Chihiro**_

 _ **Jabatan : Dokter Spesialis**_

 _ **Menerangkan bahwa pasien,**_

 _ **Nama : Akashi Seijuuro**_

 _ **Usia : 21 tahun**_

 _ **Jenis Kelamin : Laki-laki**_

Kuroko tampak tak begitu peduli dengan penjelasan bertele-tele yang tertulis berikutnya, namun, maniknya langsung membulat begitu ia sampai pada baris selanjutnya.

 _ **Diagnosa akhir**_ **: Degenerasi Hepatolenticular, Kanker Hati.**

Kuroko terisak, dirinya ambruk, jatuh terduduk di tengah kamar tuan muda Seijuuro tersebut.

"Penyakit wilson milik tuan muda sudah terlalu parah, sampai-sampai menyebabkan komplikasi kanker hati," jelas pelayan yang sejak tadi memantau Kuroko dari ambang pintu.

Ia menunduk, tampak sangat sedih, "Tuan muda sudah berjuang sekeras yang ia bisa …."

Kuroko menelan ludahnya, "Ia ... belum berjuang. Apakah ia berjuang? Atau ia sudah tak peduli lagi?"

Gawat. Matanya panas, bisa saja tiba-tiba menurunkan air mata, lagi. Bahkan Momoi sudah menangis, meraung, yang didekap oleh Kise untuk meredakan suaranya, menggaung di telinga Kuroko dan menelusup ke dalam relung dadanya—sesak.

"I-ia sudah, Kuroko-san—"

"Kalau begitu perjuangannya tidak keras!"

Suaranya kencang, membuat tenggorokan Kuroko sakit saja berteriak seperti ini. "Ia belum berjuang," isak memenuhi udara, Kuroko meletakkan dahinya di kening Akashi yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur, "ia belum cukup keras. Bangun, Akashi-kun. Bangunlah. Dan kita mulai lagi.

"Akashi-kun ...," mengguncangkan tubuhnya pelan, Kuroko tidak menyembunyikan sesegukannya.

Akashi tampak tak berdaya, wajahnya pucat, tak bergerak sedikt pun. Padahal tadi ia masih bisa menelpon Kise, tak lupa mengancamnya seperti orang sehat. Tapi, lihat ia sekarang, kaku seperti mayat.

"Keadaannya semakin memburuk pagi tadi, Tuan muda mulai kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya tepat setelah ia menelpon Kise-dono." jelas pelayan itu.

Midorima mengangkat kacamatanya, "Yeah, tentu saja, pasti masalah itu menambah depresi sangat berpengaruh pada para pengidap penyakit ini."

Kise menyembunyikan wajahnya pada puncak kepala Momoi, berusaha menekan rasa bersalahnya, menekan biru yang sejak tadi masih menempelkan dahinya pada si merah semakin terisak, air matanya berjatuhan.

"Te … Tetsuya ..."

Kuroko langsung mengangkat kepalanya, "Akashi-kun...?"

"A-apa ... yang kau lakukan di ... sini?" tanyanya terbata-bata, lidahnya tampak begitu sulit digerakkan.

Tangisannya semakin jadi, Akashi yang seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya terpukul. "Akashi-kun!"  
kedua lengannya ia rentangkan, memeluk Akashi sayang. Kali ini, tak akan ia biarkan lepas.

Akashi mengulum senyum. Itu cukup susah, tapi ia masih ada tawa hangat untuk menenangkan Kuroko. Usapan lemah dihadiahkan di punggung pemuda berhelai biru, dan Akashi berujar pelan, "Kau memelukku terlalu erat, Tetsuya—" batuk kecil, "—jika kau tak ingin melepaskan, bagaimana kalau kita sekalian bermain di atas kasur?"

Kuroko menahan isak. "Kau mesum, Akashi-kun. Sebal."

"Mesum pun kau tetap menaruh esistensi-ku di hatimu—" batuk, "betul, 'kan?"

Kuroko tak menjawab. Ia hanya mendekap Akashi, tanpa suara—kecuali isakan dan segukan yang memenuhi udara—tanpa kalimat, tanpa makian mau pun curahan rindu.

Hanya peluk.

Dalam pelukan hangat itu, Kuroko dapat merasakan tubuh Akashi yang gemetar, ruam tak luput dari tiap-tiap bagian kulitnya yang juga mulai menguning seperti matanya. Tangan kakinya juga membengkak, Kuroko tau, tapi ia tak ingin meributkan itu, ia hanya ingin bertukar kehangatan dengan Akashi, melepas rindu.

Kawan-kawannya di luar sana hanya memandang dengan tatapan kosong. Cemburu? Tidak, mereka masih punya masih punya saatnya cemburu di saat-saat seperti , bagaimana pun Akashi itu adalah rekan mereka, orang yang dicintai Kuroko dengan sangat.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menabur senyum pada wajah Kuroko. Dan bisa jadi, ialah jua orang yang akan merenggut senyuman itu untuk selama-lamanya.

"Hey, dengar—" batuk, sekali lagi, kali ini percikan darah yang terlontar, "—aku mencintaimu, oke. Kau cukup tahu itu."

Kuroko mengangguk. Dalam dekapan erat di tubuh Akashi yang tak sehangat dulu, Kuroko mengangguk. "Anak pintar," ujar Akashi, mengacak-acak helai biru itu.

"Tetsuya," panggilnya, pelan, "aku mengantuk. Biarkan aku tidur, ya."

Segukan Momoi berubah jadi raungan. Kuroko, mengangguk, sekali lagi. Berusaha untuk terdengar manis, ia berujar, "Iya, Akashi-kun—" suaranya serak, tercekat di tenggorokan, minta dimuntahkan namun sulit dan tertahan, "tidurlah. Ingin ciuman selamat malam?"

Akashi mengekeh. "Tak buruk. Tentu saja, aku mau."

Kuroko tersenyum, air matanya masih terus berjatuhan. "Baiklah,"

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi lagi, "Ya?"

"Mau kah kau menyanyikan aku lagu pengantar tidur seperti yang biasa kau lakukan?"

Anggukan lemah ia berikan, "Tentu, Akashi-kun."

Sebuah kecupan lembut, namun penuh perasaan ia daratkan pada bibir pucat Akashi, cukup lama. "Tidurlah, yang tenang, Akashi-kun. Aku mencintaimu."

Maka, ketika sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis pada wajah tuan muda itu, _lullaby_ yang menghanyutkan mulai terdengar. Terdengar sayup-sayup dari bibir ranum Kuroko yang terus bergetar. Air matanya tak lelah menetes, tangannya mengusap lembut wajah Akashi, beralih mendekati matanya yang kini telah tertutup-mungkin untuk selama-lamanya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Emperor."

" _Aishiteru, yo_."

Ucapan singkat—teramat singkat,

pengantar Sang Emperor ke alam mimpi.

.

.

 _Takdir yang begitu kejam._ _Begitu tanpa belas kasihan._ _Menyayat luka yang bahkan belum kering lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Seolah tak pernah puas membuat darah segar mengucur menodai salju yang turun perlahan._

 _Tenggelam bagaikan batu._ _Seolah memang tak pernah ada sejak awal. Hanya menorehkan luka yang entah kapan akan sembuh. Tanpa meninggalkan perban segulung pun.  
_

 _Tapi, aku tak akan berhenti di sini, akan ku bawa lari luka ini_ _. Kubawa hingga hilang rasa pedih._ _Hingga aku lupa atas perbuatanmu yang menjengkelkan ini.  
_ _Hingga aku dapatkan kembali kebahagiaan lamaku._

 _Walau itu artinya aku harus berlari hingga ke ujung dunia, mengejar bayangmu yang perlahan menghilang._

* * *

"Kuroko-dono," panggil pelayan keluarga Akashi. Kuroko yang tadinya terus menunduk akhirnya mengangkat kepala.

Di bawah salju yang terus turun, orang-orang dengan jas hitam rapi memenuhi areal pemakaman, menghadiri acara pemakaman Akashi Seijuuro.

Dari pada dimakam kan, sebenarnya jasad Akashi sendiri sudah dikremasi dan kini hanya tinggal abunya. Jujur, Kuroko ingin menyimpan abu itu. Walau hanya sedikit tak apa.

"Tuan Masaomi ingin berbicara dengan Anda."

"Eh? Ayahnya Akashi-kun?" kedua mata Kuroko terbelalak, kemudian seorang pria paruh baya yang tampak sudah mulai beruban berjalan mendekatinya, orang itu adalah Akashi Masaomi, ayahanda dari Akashi Seijuuro. _Orang yang Kuroko cintai dengan sangat_.

"Salam, Nak. Kau yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?" ia menyapa dengan normal, Kuroko yang merasa canggung hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak perlu gugup seperti itu, Nak. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal." Jelas Masaomi mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tapi, bagaimana pun, atmosfer disekitar mereka tetap tak nyaman.

Mata mereka saling beradu, tak ada yang bersuara lagi setelah ia mencoba memperbaiki suasana barusan. Mereka seolah sedang berkomunikasi lewat mata.

"Ano, apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin Anda sampaikan pada saya?" tanya Kuroko ragu-ragu, jujur saja, saling bertukar pandang terlalu lama seperti tadi benar-benar aneh rasanya.

"Ya," sahut pria itu, "Terimakasih karena telah memberi warna pada hidup putraku. Ini, terimalah."

Tangannya menggenggam sebuah amplop berwarna putih. Kuroko bingung, namun akhirnya ia terima juga surat itu. Pada bagian belakang, tertulis nama dari penulis surat itu, Akashi Seijuuro.

Mendadak matanya pedih, seperti ada debu yang masuk begitu saja. Ia bisa menangis kapan saja. "Tak perlu dibaca sekarang, tak kau baca pun tak apa. Aku hanya tak bisa menyimpannya, jadi aku berikan padamu."

Masaomi menerawang, matanya menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu, "Aku adalah Ayah yang buruk. Sangat buruk." Gumam Masaomi.

"Tapi, Akashi-kun adalah orang yang sangat baik, Masaomi-san. Dan itu semua berkat anda." Ujar Kuroko sambil mencoba tersenyum tipis.

Pria itu terdiam, cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia beranjak tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. "Kuroko-dono," kali ini pelayan itu kembali memanggilnya.

Ia menyodorkan kotak berwarna merah yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar. Kotak itu diikat oleh pita berwarna biru muda, sewarna dengan surainya.

"Ini, hadiah dari Tuan Muda Seijuuro." Jelasnya setelah kotak beludru itu berpindah tangan.

"Kemudian.." ia kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku pakaiannya, kali ini botol kaca berukuran agak kecil yang berisi... abu?

"Aku titipkan abu hasil kremasi Tuan Muda padamu, Kuroko-dono. Tuan Seijuuro juga pasti tak akan keberatan, justru ia pasti akan senang."

Dengan tangan gemetaran Kuroko meraih botol itu, "Ya.. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, terimakasih."

Pelayan itu tersenyum, sangat damai, seolah-olah beban pada pundaknya baru saja terangkat. "Terimakasih banyak, Kuroko-dono. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa lain waktu." Pria itu membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengikuti jejak Masaomi yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu sejak tadi.

Kuroko hanya diam memandangi punggung kedua pria itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka kembali kehilangan orang yang berharga bagi mereka.

"Oi," sebuah tangan besar yang hangat menangkap kepala biru Kuroko, pemuda itu sontak menoleh dan mengadahkan kepalanya karena kebetulan orang itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ayo, pulang." Ajaknya, Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan, "Ayo, Kagami-kun."

Keduanya berjalan mendekati kawan-kawan mereka yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sejak tadi. Mereka semua sama, mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan memasang wajah sedih. Ah, menyakitkan.

"Tetsu-kun.. Ayo.." satu-satunya gadis yang berdiri di sana mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu.

"Momoi-san.." pemuda mungil itu memandang sendu, "Ayo kita pulang, Tetsu-kun.." ajak gadis itu sekali lagi, "Ya, ayo.." jawab Kuroko lemah, mereka kini bergandengan tangan.

Kumpulan kepala warna-warni itu berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman dalam diam. Tak ada yang bersuara, bahkan yang paling berisik sekali pun hari ini bungkam. Mereka semua tengah dilanda kesedihan yang tak akan hilang dengan cepat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, satu persatu mulai mengambil jalan yang berbeda, berpisah satu demi satu.

"Kurochin, jangan menangis lagi, ya. Nanti akan ku belikan banyak camilan, jadi tersenyumlah."

"Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu, dong, Kurokocchi! Ayo tersenyum, ssu~ Nanti kutraktir _vanilla shake_ , deh~"

"Jangan membuat orang yang berada di sekitarmu khawatir, _nodayo_. Pastikan kau tetap menjaga kesehatanmu. Karena Aquarius sedang dalam masa-masa sulit saat ini."

"Nah, Tetsu. Kita semua sedih atas kematian Akashi, tapi, cobalah untuk menerima kenyataan."

"Tetsu-kun.. _hiks.._ jangan menangis lagi, ya. Kami semua akan selalu ada di sinimu, kok! Aku janji!"

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang sebagian besar hanyalah dukungan moral bagi Kuroko, mereka semua akhirnya benar-benar berpisah. Yang tertinggal hanyalah Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Kau tidak pergi, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko, "Akan ku antar sampai rumah."

Tangan besarnya menangkap tangan kecil Kuroko, keduanya berjalan bergandengan tangan, "Kagami-kun, lepaskan. Nanti ada yang lihat."

"Tak akan aku lepaskan. Nanti kau tersesat." Balas Kagami, Kuroko merengut.

"Aku sudah sering melewati jalan ini, mana mungkin tersesat."

Kagami mendesah, genggaman tangannya semakin erat, si mungil meringis.

"Nah, Kuroko." Kagami mengadah, menatap lagit yang cukup berawan, sepertinya salju akan turun lagi. "Kau boleh menangis di bahuku, kalau kau mau."

Kuroko mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, keduanya tak lagi berjalan.

"Apa maksudmu—"

"Kau.. tak perlu berlagak kuat lagi. Sejak tadi, kau belum meneteskan setitik air mata pun, bukan? Oleh karena itu, berhentilah berlagak kuat. Untuk kali ini saja, kau boleh menumpahkan semua perasaanmu. Tak, apa. Aku tak akan mentertawakanmu."

Ah, hati Kuroko seolah kembali diguncang.

"Aku tidak berlagak kuat, Kagami-kun.."

"Aku.."

Air mata yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan perlahan menumpuk pada pelupuk matanya, dadanya terasa sakit, sesak sekali. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar, kakinya seolah kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri. Ia nyaris ambruk.

"Kuroko!" Kagami dengan sigap menangkap tubuh ringkih Kuroko yang nyaris saja tersungkur mencium tanah.

Rasa pedih yang sejak tadi berusaha ia tekan dengan sekuat tenaga seolah langsung naik ke permukaan. Entah cambuk macam apa yang baru saja menghancurkan keteguhan hatinya.

"Aku.. sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis.. aku..." air matanya jatuh tetes demi tetes, membasahi pipinya yang putih, seputih salju yang perlahan turun.

"Aku.." Kagami memeluk Kuroko dengan cepat, "Tidak apa, Kuroko. Menangislah, bersedihlah semaumu. Aku tidak akan mentertawakanmu, aku berjanji."

Pemuda bertubuh besar itu dapat merasakan air mata Kuroko mulai jatuh membasahi pakaiannya, isakan yang awalnya terdengar samar lama kelamaan terdengar semakin jelas. Di tengah kesunyian musim dingin, satu-satunya suara yang terdengar hanyalah tangisan Kuroko.

Tangan Kagami hanya bisa bergerak menggosok punggung si surai biru pelan, seolah menandakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia tak perlu khawatir.

"Tidak apa, Kuroko. Kami semua akan terus mendampingimu, aku tak akan lari seperti si pengecut itu."

"Kagami-kun.." Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kagami dengan wajah basah dengan air mata. "Bo-bodoh.. jangan melihatku seperti itu!" ia langsung buru-buru mendorong kepala Kuroko mendekati dada bidangnya, membenamkannya ke dalam sana.

"Menangis saja sampai puas, kau bisa berterimakasih padaku kapan-kapan."

Setelah itu, yang dilakukan Kuroko hanyalah menangis dalam pelukan Kagami hingga suara dan air matanya seolah tak bisa keluar lagi.

* * *

End

* * *

Dalam waktu dekat, chapter akhir (yang sebenarnya) akan dipublish. Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini. Untuk review yang belum di balas kami mohon maaf dan sesegera mungkin akan kami balas. Terimakasih.

Rall : Oh, maaf karena endingnya malah ada KagaKuro begini ;w;))7 Saya mohon maaf *sujud*

Mind to review?

Alta Sky and RallFreecss

10:16

04/06/2015


	5. Epilogue

**Title :**

 **The Lie That You Tell Me in Winter**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pair :**

 **AkaKuro (main)**

 **Story :**

 **©Alta Sky and Rall Freecss**

 **Warning :**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, BL.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

January, 31st, Winter.

Dengan tubuh berbalut jaket tebal dan syal berwarna merah gelap, seorang pemuda yang surainya tampak kontras dengan syal yang melingkari lehernya itu berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak, menuju sebuah pusara yang paling besar, begitu mencolok karena terletak diantara pusara lainnya yang biasa-biasa saja.

Tangannya membawa sebuket bunga lili putih yang masih segar, dari dalam saku jaketnya menyembul kertas berwarna putih yang dipercaya merupakan amplop.

Angin musim dingin yang berhembus membuatnya sesekali bergidik kedinginan, tapi ia masih terus berjalan diatas tanah yang mulai membeku itu.

"Halo," sapanya ketika ia sampai pada pusara keluarga Akashi.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Akashi-kun." Ia tersenyum tipis, "Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

Pemuda itu berjongkok, "Ini hari ulang tahunku."

Buket lili yang tadi ia bawa kini sudah ia letakkan di depan pusara itu. Kemudian dari dalam saku celananya, korek api ia keluarkan dan segera membakar dupa. Memanjatkan do'a untuk mereka yang dimakamkan di sini.

Setelah melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya dilakukan para peziarah, ia kembali berjongkok di depan pusara, mengeluarkan amplop yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di dalam saku.

"Ayo kita baca bersama, Akashi-kun." Dari dalam sana, ia keluarkan dua lembar kertas yang sudah terisi penuh oleh huruf, tulisan tangan yang begitu rapi, khas Akashi.

 _Kepada yang tersayang, Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Apa kabar, Tetsuya? Kau pasti merindukanku, bukan?_

—Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya sangat merindukanmu, Akashi Seijuuro. Teramat sangat merindukanmu.

 _Kau masih sering minum vanilla shake? Berhentilah meminumnya, kau bisa sakit nanti._

—Tidak bisa, minuman itu sudah seperti Akashi-kun yang selalu ada di kepala Kuroko. Seperti udara yang ia hirup ketika bernapas.

 _Apakah mereka masih mengejarmu? Mereka masih bersaing untuk memenangkan hatimu?_

—Kuroko mengangguk, mereka masih keras kepala seperti dulu, tak mau menyerah.

 _Dan apakah kau masih bermain basket? Aku harap kau masih menjalankan rutinitas itu. Karena, kita juga bisa saling mengenal lewat pemainan itu, bukan?_

—Tidak akan pernah berhenti, janji Kuroko dalam hati. "Karena bermain basket membawa kembali kebahagiaan yang aku lalui bersamamu, Akashi-kun."

 _Aku bersyukur karena bisa mengenalmu._

 _Tapi, aku kita tidak bisa terus bersama, Tetsuya. Kita harus berpisah. Ya, aku harus segera meninggalkanmu._

 _Aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk itu._

—Kuroko diam—sejak tadi memang diam—acara membacanya berhenti sejenak, namun, setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia melanjutkannya.

 _Sejak awal diagnosa dokter keluar, mereka bilang aku sudah tak mungkin diselamatkan lagi. Hidupku sudah berakhir._

 _Mereka bilang, depresi yang aku alami membuat penyakitku semakin parah, menggerogoti hatiku. Sudah berakhir._

 _Saat aku memikirkan senyumanmu, aku semakin tertekan. Aku takut senyuman itu akan sirna ketika aku pergi nanti. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu._

 _Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar. Aku sangat yakin jika hal yang ku lakukan ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Aku yakin, sangat yakin._

—"Akashi-kun, kau benar-benar bodoh." Umpat Kuroko kesal, tangannya meremas kertas itu. Menukarnya menuju halaman berikutnya, karena halaman pertama berakhir di sana.

 _Cinta itu benar-benar merepotkan, ya, Tetsuya._

 _Perasaanku yang meluap-luap padamu malah membuatku semakin tertekan ketika aku memutuskan hubungan kita._

 _Stress yang aku alami, membuat nyawaku berada di ujung tanduk._

 _Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mengakhiri hubungan kita, pikir ku saat itu._

 _Aku mulai meragukan diriku sendiri, Tetsuya._

 _Padahal, aku hanya ingin kau membenciku agar kau bisa melupakanku dengan cepat. Agar kau tak perlu menangis terlalu lama ketika aku mati nanti._

 _Tapi, hanya dengan membayangkannya, tiba-tiba aku sangat marah. Dibenci oleh mu adalah hal kedua yang tak ku inginkan setelah kehilangan dirimu._

 _Kau adalah milikku, Tetsuya. Akan selalu jadi milikku._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Sangat mencintaimu._

 _Tapi, karena perasaan cinta inilah aku harus berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Akashi Seijuro ingin dibenci dan dilupakan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Dan kebohongan itu, malah membawaku semakin dekat pada dewa kematian._

—Air mata mulai menggenang, udara dingin tak lagi mengusiknya, ia terlanjur larut dalam bacaannya.

 _Tetsuya, ini perintah. Jangan lupakan aku. Biarkan aku terus berada di dalam kepalamu sekalipun itu akan membunuhmu nantinya. Jangan sentuh tombol reset yang akan membuat eksistensiku hilang._

 _Jangan pernah._

 _Teruslah cintai aku. Jangan berhenti menyebut namaku. Jangan buang aku dari dalam kepalamu, walau barang sedetik._

 _Kau mengerti, Tetsuya? Perintahku adalah absolut._

—"Ya, tidak akan pernah Akashi-kun. Kau akan selalu menghantui ku seperti arwah gentayangan. Kau akan terus menikamku dengan kenangan yang kau tanam dalam ingatanku." Gumam Kuroko.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Aku bersyukur karena orang yang mencintaiku adalah kau. Aku bersyukur bisa mencintaimu._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya._

—Air matanya tak bisa ia tahan lagi, salju yang tadi menumpuk diatas kepalanya seperti topi langsung jatuh karena ia menunduk, memeluk lututnya.

"Akashi-kun bodoh, tukang bohong, mesum, kejam, jahat. Akashi-kun bodoh!" umpat Kuroko ditengah tangisannya.

Air matanya perlahan berhenti mengalir, rasa rindunya sudah ia luapkan, semua kini menguap di udara, hilang seperti debu. Beban pada hatinya, sedikit demi sedikit terangkat.

Helaan nafas panjang menjadi akhir dari tangisannya. Tangannya kini melipat kertas itu menjadi lipatan kecil, hendak memasukkannya ke dalam amplop kembali. Tapi..

"Hm?"

 _P.S. Selamat Ulang Tahun, Tetsuya. Aku menitipkan hadiahku pada Yasunaga. Pastikan kau mengenakannya setiap saat_.

"Yasunaga?" gumam Kuroko, mendadak ia teringat pada kotak beludru yang diberikan pelayan Akashi waktu itu, "Oh, orang itu."

Tangannya mengubek-ubek saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan kotak mungil itu dari sana. Pita biru yang menemani kotak itu segera ia lepas, jemarinya bergerak membuka penutup kotak itu.

Sebuah cincin perak, itulah yang ditemukan Kuroko di dalam sana. Ia mengambil cincin itu dengan hati-hati, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Terdapat ukiran di dalam sana,

 _Akashi Tetsuya_.

Begitu yang terukir. Kuroko tersenyum tipis, kemudian menghela nafas pendek.

"Iya, aku mengerti, Akashi-kun. Aku akan terus mengenakannya."

Tepat setelah ia selesai memasang cincin itu pada jari manis tangan kanannya, ponsel milik pemuda aquarius itu berdering. Telepon dari Kise.

"Kurokocchi!? Kau dimana? Semua orang sudah menunggumu, ssu!"

"Iya, aku segera datang, Kise-kun. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

 _Tut_.

Panggilan diputuskan.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menepak pantatnya pelan, membersihkan debu-debu yang mungkin saja menempel. "Nah, aku harus pergi, Akashi-kun. Mereka menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untukku. Jadi, sampai jumpa."

Pemuda itu mulai berlari kecil meninggalkan pemakaman yang sepi dan begitu dingin itu.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya._

 _Ya, Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi-kun._

* * *

 _Love has no age, no limit; and no death._

—John Galsworthy

* * *

Aturannya, ini di post sama chapter ke-4 kemarin. Tapi, entah kenapa lebih keren kalau dipisah huehuehue /gamparRall/

Sekali lagi, kami ucapkan terimakasih banyak atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Baik itu untuk yang sudah mau repot-repot menekan tombol 'follow' dan 'favorite', yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa review, dan juga untuk para silent reader.

Tanpa dukungan kalian fic ini bukanlah apa-apa. Terimakasih banyak.

Mind to review?

Alta Sky and RallFreecss

08:36

08/06/2015


End file.
